Midnight Ashes
by le.stx
Summary: When Edward left he only thought he left Bella behind... He couldn't have been more wrong... Amelia Swan is half vampire half human, her best friend is a wolf and so is her boyfriend... She just doesnt know it yet... How life sucks!
1. Chapter 1

So this story was already uploaded on my other account but like I said I forgot the password so now it's on this one(haha) also I have changed some parts bc I started this when I was around 14/15 and I'm 16 now and have better writing :)

song: lullaby- Avril Lavgine

"Come on! We're going to be late!" My mom called me for the tenth time

"I'm coming!" I shouted back checking my appearance in the mirror... Again

"Look, Amelia, I'm sure Taylor will love you! but we really need to go!"

"What? I'm not doing this for him" I protested running down stairs. My mom raised an eyebrow

"Mhmm..."

I bit my lip "is it really that obvious?" She nodded "crap!" I'd had a massive crush on Taylor Call ever since I was in elementary school and now it seems like everyone down at the reservation knew it

"Me and Jacob were talking about you two the other day actually and-" I cut my mom off.

"You were talking about my love life with Jacob Black?" I could feel my pale skin turn crimson

"Oh relax, it wasn't about setting you two up"

I looked down awkwardly at my long auburn brownish, reddish curls. "Uh... please... Don't... You know how I feel about Jacob..." Jacob Black has been trying to get with my mom for as long as I can remember. And according to my best friend Bailey, he has been helping my mom getting over my dad... I've never really liked Jacob that much... Partly because he's always miring over my mom and partly because when I was six, I drew a picture of me, my mom and... My dad... Well what I thought looked like my dad... I remember seeing all the pain and love in my moms eyes... But I would never forget Jacobs face... Pain, anger, hate... I even thought I could hear his thoughts...

 _'Stupid bloodsucking leech and his family!'_

 _'She should have been mine!'_

Later that day i saw Jacob rip apart my picture bit by bit... And from that day on I swore I would never like or trust Jacob Black...

"Amelia... AMELIA!" I jumped up hearing my moms voice

"What? What is it?!" I asked panicked. It took me a moment to figure out were I was "oh..." I looked to see half of the reservation looking at me... I blushed a deep shade of red

"You are SO your mothers daughter!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around until I came face to face with Emily Uley "it's so good to see you again!" She turned to my mother "you too Bella, it's like I haven't seen you guys in ages."

"It's only been a month Emily" I replied hoping out off my moms new BMW

"Still!" She said rapping her arms around me again

"Bella!" A husky voice called out from the distance- I recognised it straight away as Jacob Black.

"Hey Jake!" I watched as he picked up and spun my mom around.

"Hey Amelia"

"Hi" I said awkwardly looking for my best friend and waving when I saw her "Bailey!" I squealed speed walking up to her.

The faster i get out of the narrow gaze of Jacob Black the better! I thought to myself.

"Hey!" Bailey met my wave with open arms "I can't believe we're juniors already! Where has the time gone!"

I smiled at my best friend remembering the first day we met. It's was one of those rare sunny days in Forks when we were shoved together on First beach, at first it was awkward. Bailey kept on saying how I smelt funny- this made me upset. So I did what any other five year old kid would have done... I cried. After some stern words from her farther Sam, Bailey apologised and we've been inseparable ever since!

"I know! I still remember freshmen year like it was yesterday!" I replied running my hands through my hair

"It's crazy!" Just then Alana Reed ran up to us in awe

"Don't look now but Taylor and Josh are totally checking you guys out!"

I blushed

"I heard him and my brother talking about asking you guys to winter formal!" This made me blush even more "you know, Amelia, I never thought I'd be saying this but it looks like you skin has actually gotten paler" I have always had pale skin. Everyone say's i get it from my mom, which is probably true... But I'm like a deathly pale... It's scary... I couldn't be sure but i swear I just saw Bailey nudge Alana. "Anyway..." Alana gasped "here they come..."

"Hey" Josh greeted us

"Hello" I said back casually while Bailey just stood there gaping

"... Um... Can I speak with you Bay?" Bailey didn't move

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat

"Oh... Sorry... What was that you were saying?" I rolled my eyes

"I said can I speak with you in private?" Josh sounded more relaxed the second time round

"Sure!" Bailey's eyes lit up. I watched as Josh took Bailey's hand and led the way. She turned around and smiled a big cheesy grin before walking away.

"Amelia?" I turned to see Taylor Call (looking hotter then ever) standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I replied fiddling with a piece of my hair

"So... Um... I was wondering if... You'd... Um..." This was it! The big moment I've been waiting for my whole life...

 _'Be my winter formal date?'_

"Yes!" I squealed hugging him. That was before I realised something...

"I didn't say anything..."

I scowled... "Oh" weird. I could have sworn I heard him say it...

"So you can read minds now?" I glared at him and cursed myself for opening my big mouth and delaying him asking me out "that depends..." I cocked my head to one side like those girls on T.V "is that what you were thinking?..." Taylor's face went red

"Um... Maybe... Possibly... Yes..." A big grin spread across my face and I let out a little squeal "so does that mean yes or...-" I cut him off before he could even finnish the sentence

"Yes!" I gave him a little hug as he exhaled

"Amelia! Taylor! Come on! people are hungry!" Paul shouted at us from the camp fire.

"Coming!" Yelled Taylor before turning to me and offering me his hand "shall we?" I smiled taking his hand

"We shall" I replied letting him led the way. Are entrance was met by a lot of staring eyes. A lot.

Jacob sat with his arm round my mom protectively, her mouth hanging open. Sam and Emily next to them there face full of shock. Paul stuffing his face- as per usual and the rest just staring like we were some sort of exotic creatures. The only people that looked happy that we walked in hand in hand were Bailey and Josh who were sat on the floor. Bailey clapping her hands like a little child

I looked at Taylor who just sat down and pattered the space beside him

"Ignore them" he whispered in my ear putting an arm round my waist and pulling me closer, I blushed not knowing where to look. I've always felt a bit weird next to any of the elder ones, so when I was sat on the floor in front of Sam I guess you could say awkward! I tuned out of most of what Billy was saying as I've heard it all before... The Quilleetes were a small tribe... They had an Alpha... They believed in the sprit of the wolf... They were wolfs... All fairytale stuff really. So when Billy started talking about 'the cold ones' I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Ever had the feeling someone's watching you? Well I know I have. In fact it's happening right now. As Billy carried on speaking, another shiver ran down my back causing Taylor to tighten his grip round my waist.

"The stories say that the cold women was the beautifulest thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once and it glittered off the pale white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her deathly pale face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"There was twenty wittiness the cold women's approach. Two survived, but only because she grew distracted by the blood and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in the counsel with the other elders, his sons and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his sprit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons and his elders followed behind him."

It took me about half a minute to realize what 'the cold ones' really where. I mean in the real world. The cold woman's glittered pale white skin mirrored my own when the sun hits my left arm, I couldn't help look down at my arm to notice how Alana was right... My skin had gotten paler. A thought crossed my mind then. If these people believed in this 'sprit of the wolf' thing... What else did they believe in?... And... Just how much of it was true... I decided I was going to ask Taylor. After all his great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was in the same tribe as Taha Aki. I caught a glimpse of my mom looking a bit uncomfortable around Jacob. Her gaze fixed on me, she seemed to be speaking with Jacob about something i couldn't quite make out. As I turned my attention back to Billy, Taylor's grip loosened around my wast as he got a glare off of Bailey's older brother Will. Although Will is a year older, me and him used to be really close friends when we where younger and then as soon as he got into high school it's like he was a whole new person! He didn't talk to me as much and when he did it was simple words like: 'yeah' and 'whatever!' Bailey swore it was down to his raging boy hormones but I could tell she was just trying to spare my feelings as the boy I once called my best friend, my brother... Was gone... And he was never coming back...

I looked at my mom again who now looked like she was arguing with Jacob. I turned to Taylor

"I'm going to go see what my moms arguing with Jacob about"

"Okay" he said before planting a soft kiss on my lips. I stared at him in shock... Did he really just kiss me? Taylor just laughed softly. I was still in a daze when I approached my mom

"I knew coming here was a mistake... Why didn't you tell me this story was going to be told?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come, and I thought it would be good for Amelia to here the legends..."

"What stories?" I finally asked. They both froze "well?..."

"The only way to really kill the cold ones was too tear them apart and burn the pieces" I flinched at Billy's choice of words

"Let's go Amelia" my mom stood up

"Why?" I asked annoyed

"...A bigger coven came..."

"Because I said so, now come on"

"... Strange yellow eyes..." I felt intrigued with this story so I stopped walking

"Amelia..."

"Hang on..."

"Their leader promised not to hurt our tribe..." Billy looked directly at me

"Okay Amelia, that's enough stories for one night... Lets go home..." This time I did as I was told and go in the car after waving goodbye to everybody.

The drive back home seemed longer than usual. I kept on going back to what Billy had said. 'Strange yellow eyes' supposed to red or black... Hmmm... What was it about these vampires that intrigued me? I went though all the possibilities until...

"Wake up sleeping beauty..." I felt a soft hand shake me

"Oh, how long was I out?"

"A while... Come on... Lets get you to bed" she helped me out the car and into the house

"You know I won't fall over or anything mom?"

"You never know... Accidents happen" I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room.

"Crap!" I mumbled, forgetting my art project was due tomorrow. I needed that B grade otherwise I wouldn't be able to take art final. I ran to my bed and began to pull out random boxes until I found my photo albums. I was in the middle of sketching my gramps when a picture of me and Will caught my eye... It was 2 years ago now that me and him shared our first kiss... I remember it well... Hot night... Beautiful skyline... Just me and him... I picked up my guitar and started to play the song I'd written when I knew I lost him...

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye my love_

 _I can't hide_

 _I can't hide_

 _I can't hide, well its come I have to go_

 _I have to go_

 _I have to go and leave you alone_

 _But always know_

 _Always know_

 _Always know that I love you so_

 _I love you so_

 _I love you so_

 _Goodbye brown eyes_

 _Goodbye for now_

 _Goodbye sunshine take care of yourself_

 _I have to go_

 _I have to go and leave you alone_

 _But always know_

 _Always know_

 _Always know that I love you so_

 _I love you so oh_

 _I love you so oh_

 _L'lullaby distract me with your eyes_

 _L'lullaby_

 _L'lullaby help me sleep tonight_

 _L'lullaby_

 _L'lullaby_

 _I have to go_

 _I have to go_

 _I have to go and leave you alone_

 _But always know_

 _Always know_

 _Always know that I love you so_

 _I love you so_

 _I love you so oh_

 _I love you so_

 _I love you so_

 _I love you so_

 _I love you so_

 _Goodbye brown eyes_

 _Goodbye my love_

I sighed

"Get to sleep Amelia!" My mom shouted from down stairs

"Love you too mom!" I yelled back

"Night!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So is it official yet?" Bailey asked as soon as I was out of the car

"Is what official?" I asked playing dumb. Obviously I knew what she meant. She rolled her eyes

"You and Taylor... You know..."

"I don't know... I mean he kissed me yesterday..." I shrugged and Bailey eyes lit up "You could say that..." Bailey squealed with excitement as Josh came up behind her

"Hey beautiful!" He whispered spinning her around to elope her in a deep kiss.

"Well this is awkward..." I jumped. I didn't hear Alana walk over

"Tell me about it"

"Don't they need air?"

"Apparently not..."

Me and Alana turned around and people watched for what seemed like an eternity.

"Dude! That's my sister, Not in front of me gross!" Wills voice made me jump

"Finally!" Alana breathed "how can two people go on for so long without needing air?" Bailey grinned and kissed Josh some more

"Get a room!" I said coving my eyes

"Yeah, jeez I don't wanna see that!" Will protested

"What's going on?" Taylor asked appearing from nowhere. It took him about half a second to realise.

After Josh and Bailey had finished we all went to our classes.

"I think Ive imprinted on Josh..." Bailey announced at lunch

"What?!" Alana scoffed

"Yeah... I think he's the one"

"Okay, back it up a little... Imprinted?..."

"It's a term us Quilleetes use for love..." Alana said biting a carrot stick

"Oh... Isn't it a bit fast?"

"No... I definitely think he's the one..."

"If you say so..." I replied.

Then something caught my eye... A girl. She had long auburn hair and her skin was tanned

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to her

"Oh that's the new girl Stefanie" Bailey replied

"Is she...?"

"Quilleete? Yes"

There was something different about her... I sniffed. What the hell was that?

"Can't you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Alana asked

"That! It smells like... dog" Bailey and Alana shared a worrying glance before shaking their heads.

After lunch I had gym. Great. Turns out that new girl Stefanie is in most of my classes... The only thing is... I don't think she likes me very much...

"Okay listen up girls!" coach Carter called the class to order "in my hat I have all your names I'm going to select two names and if yours gets picked you're going to race. No questions asked!" We all groaned apart from Stefanie who was stretching in the corner. That weird dog smell still lingered in the air...

"Amelia Swan and Stefanie Granger! You're up!"

"What?!" I shrieked. Everyone knew that I was the slowest in the class. So to be beaten by the new girl seemed pretty embarrassing

"Let's do this leach!" Stefanie whispered in my ear confirming my earlier thoughts.

 _'God I hate her so much!'_

I paused. What was that?

It sounded a lot like Stefanie's voice... But her lips weren't moving... Maybe that's just my deluded imagination... Yeah... Seems about right

I was making my way to the starting line when I heard another voice... This time it was coach Carters...

 _'Please god don't embarrass your self Amelia..."_

I frowned.

"On your marks..." I knew I was going to lose. "Get set..." I begin to play the song I wrote especially for running over and over again. In hopes that it speeded the whole process up "GO!" I started to run

 _I had a way then losing it all on my own_

Stefanie shot straight ahead of me

 _I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

 _'... Such a loser... '_ Her thoughts shuck me.

 _And I'm not sleeping now the dark is to hard to beat_

I started to push my self but found it difficult

 _And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

 _'Breathe... Amelia'_ a voice came through my head. I looked around. And no one was there. It came through again

 _'Breathe...'_

I took its advise and I caught up to Stefanie... I began to write the rest of my song...

 _You show the lights that stop me turn into stone_

'Damn you bloodsucker!' Stefanie's thoughts came through again. No! Let me reframe that... My imagination... Yes... That's it...

You shine it when I'm alone

I was fast on her heels with everyone cheering and chanting my name

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

When I heard a weird noise out of Stefanie's mouth... So I slowed down

 _And dreaming when they're gone_

 _'...don't let her beat you!...'_ The voice came through again...

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

I found this really weird. And next to impossible

 _Calling, calling, calling home_

 _'Go faster...'_

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

So I did

 _You shine them when I'm alone home_

I caught back up to Stefanie in less than two point five seconds, smiling at her frown

 _Voices I play within my head_

This was it... I was in front of Stefanie who I figured was the one who smells like dog

Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing

"Amelia you just won!"

 _You show the lights that stop me turn into stone_

 _You shine it when I'm alone_

 _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

 _I'll be strong, I'll be strong_

 _And I'll keep pushing on_

Stefanie came up and whispered in my ear

"You got lucky this time half fang..."

What is this girls problem?

"What have I ever done to you?" I exclaimed making her whizz around

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" I was attracting many glances but I didn't care. "You don't even know me"

"I know more than you that's for sure"

"What?" Her sadistic laugh went straight through me

Why don't you ask your mummy?" I looked at her confused "or even daddy... oops" I could feel the tears brim in my eyes as I ran to the bathrooms leaving a class of staring students behinds me

"Are you okay?..." I recognised that voice straight away as the one inside my head... I stumbled away from her

"Who- who are you?" I asked. Whoever this girl was- if she's even a girl, she freaked me out

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Natalya but call me Natty" She took a step towards me... I took a step back

"Don't be afraid..."

"Your... Your voice... It was in my head..." She gulped

"It was?" She looked away

"Why could I hear your voice in my head?" At this point I felt sick

"Amelia, what are you talking about?"

"You were taking to me in my head... Telling me to breathe and run faster..."

"No I wasn't... That's impossible!"

I was confused... and apparently crazy but I couldn't be bothered anymore... I had bigger thing to worry about

"You shouldn't let her get to you like that..."

"Get to me like what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Amelia, I know a lot more about you than you think..."

"You don't know the first thing about me"

'You'd be surprised... '

"Ugh! Get out of my head!" I exclaimed

"Calm down... You're angry, I get that... But don't let her win... Walk out there and show her what she said didn't affect you"

"I can't do that..." I began to pace the bathroom "she hit a nerve..."

"I understand that... I-"

"No! No you don't understand! Did you're dad tell your mom he didn't want her anymore? Does you're dad know you exist?"

"No, he doesn't..." I froze "and yes, my dad did say he didn't love my mom anymore... The only difference is... My mom tried to kill herself and me in the possess" Natty perched her self up on the side

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"It's okay, you weren't to know..."

I felt bad... Really bad... "Still..." I shrugged and went to sit by her "sorry" I nudged her shoulder... It was incredibly cold... And then I looked at her... I mean really looked at her... She was nearly as pale as me! And her eyes... Where a goldie crimson color... I couldn't stop staring at her perfect complextion

"Whatdaa you looking at?" Natty said jumping down

"You're so pale..." I said In a low voice

Natty laughed unevenly "thanks?"

I let out a little giggle and she smiled at me before checking herself out in the mirror

"We best be going, its lunch time" she pointed to the clock on the wall

"Oh... Right... Yeah..." I hadn't realised we were in here that long. As we walked out I caught a glimpse of Bailey and Josh. She was calling me over while going to kiss Josh, I nodded my head and the kiss looked like it deepened. Ew.

"Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?" I asked looking behind her

"Can't, I'm sitting with Nathan and Natalie." The Glover twins were weird. They always kept themselves to themselves and never socialised with anyone unless then really had too.

"Okay. Later"

"Bye!" She smiled and walked away to give Charlotte, another weird but pale one, a hug. I directed my gaze to Nathan who staring and smiling at me...

 _'Amelia Swan...'_

I jerked back... There it is again... That voice in my head... But this time... It was Nathan's...

 _'Careful you don't fall over Swanee'_

My eyes winded in shock as his grin got bigger...

"Somebody likes you..." Bailey whispered in my ear

"You mean Nathan Glover? No way..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Amelia!"

"That bitch!"

"What a jerk move!"

"Well that's one person off my party list!"

Thanks to Kelsey's big mouth everyone at my table knew, So now they were all sat around me, comforting me. I sighed.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Why are you fine?" Taylor sat down along with Josh and put this arm around me

"It's nothing I-"

"That new girls a bitch" Kelsey happily chirped in

"Who Stefanie?"

"Yup! That's the one" She continued

"Why?What did she say?"

"Noth-"

"She called her a bunch of names then when Mia asked why did she hated her so much and Stefanie said why doesn't she go ask her dad which obviously made her upset..."

I didn't want to relive the pain agin so I began to tune out

"Hey, Amelia!" Natalie... Natalie was speaking to me. I wondered why the twins were all of a sudden being so nice to me when usually they pretended I didn't exist

"Uh... Hi?" I looked at Taylor and his grip tightened

"Amelia!"

I smiled "hey Natty" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bailey put one hand on Alana's shoulder.

"So... Turns out we have English together, and since I'm sorter new... I was wondering if I could borrow your notes?"

"Sure! Give me a sec" I reached in my bag and pulled out my English notes "here you go"

She took them "thanks"

"Oops, my bad!" Stefanie bumped into Natalie... You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that wasn't an accident

"Dog!" Stefanie whizzed around

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me" Natalie moved closer to her

"Don't ever call me that again leach!"

"Why it's the truth isn't it?"

"Oh, you blood suck-"

"I'd stop right there if i was you! Don't make me out you too everybody..."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me" Natalie had a smug smile on her face

"We have a treaty!" Stefanie nearly screamed

"Yeah, with her..." Natalie pointed to Natty "not with me..."

Stefanie looked outraged "rot in hell!"

"Going there anyway!"

"I will kill you!"

"Try it!" But before Stefanie could pounce Will dragged her back

"That's enough!" His deep voice made me jump

"Stay out of this Will" Bailey pleaded "it's not your fight" but Will didn't listen

'Just you wait till I get my hands on you!' Stefanie's thoughts registered

For some reason I knew what was coming next...

"Natalie! Get down!" I yelled just as Stefanie launched a chair at her. What happened next made me question my sanity... Natalie was a blur... One moment she's looking at me yelling, the next she's behind Stefanie pushing her to the ground

"YOU BITCH!" Stefanie started to shake as she turned a deep shade of red

"Get her out of here NOW Will!" Taylor put one hand on his shoulder as Will, Camie and Grace had to physically drag her away, but not before she had chance to pull on my chair leg... And on the way down I smacked my head. Then everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4

"Amelia?, oh Amelia! Thank God!" My eyes fluttered open to the sound of voices

"Mom?"

"I'm here, We were so worried" We? I turned to see Jacob Black silently talking with Will

"Huh, Bella? The doctor wants to speak with you" Jacob smiled at me

 _'So young, so innocent...'_

I frowned at him as my mom went to go speak with doctor Razeil.

"Hey twerp!"

Will?

"Woah! I must be still dreaming!" I said being over dramatic

"Why would you think that?" Will asked standing closer to my bed

"Because you're talking to me again"

"look Amz..." Will sighed then trailed off

"Don't give me any crap about raging boy hormones" I replied rolling my eyes "Because I've heard enough of that from Bailey" Will laughed

"Is that what she told you? Ha! Gotta give her points for imagination!" I was confused.

"What?" He sighed again

"I've been going through... Some stuff... That I'm leaning to come to terms with myself..." I was still confused

"Some stuff you... Couldn't even tell your best friend?"

"Deep stuff..." He looked away and I sighed

"So... Are you going to tell me about this 'deep stuff' you've been going through?" I asked siting up

"The thing is Amz..." He trailed off "god I can't believe in about to tell you this..." He mumbled to himself

"O.K I'm officially confused... What was so important that you couldn't tell your best friend? You know-"

"I know! I know! I can trust you with anything!... It's just that... What I'm going through... It's... It's... Difficult for people to come to terms with..." Again he looked away. I sniffed the air to find the sent of dog again

"Will?" I called out in a soft voice I only use on him "what is it..." I was suddenly very nervous as he came closer to my hospital bed

"Amelia... I'm-"

"Will! Your dad wants to see you!" Taylor called walking into the room. I was suddenly aware of how close we were sitting

"Okay" Will gave a abrupt nod, smiled at me then walked out of the room

"What was all that about?" Taylor asked coming to take his place on my bed

"To be honest, I don't really know..." I answered truthfully

"Hmm" he looked thoughtful for a second before speaking again "how are you feeling?" He asked, a hand to my forehead

"Good. A little shaken up."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised... You took quite a fall to the head" I tried to think back to the moment that happened.

"What happened to Stefanie?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. Taylor shook his head

"Never mind her... Just concentrate on getting yourself better" I smiled. He always knew what exactly to say to me.

"I'm fine. Really"

"I'm sure you are" His sarcastic tone caught me by surprise as a swotted him with my hand

"Oi" I laughed

"Okay! Okay!" He held up his hands. Surrendering. "You're so beautiful..." He whispered staring into my eyes, I smiled

"You're not too bad yourself" I joked trying and failing at not blushing. He then bent down and kissed my lips.

Uh oh.

The heart monitor went crazy. And I silently cursed it for stopping our kiss.

"Well..." He chuckled to himself "I'm glad the feelings mutual" I smiled once more before pulling him down for another long kiss.

"Ahem" we broke away almost instantly "sorry to break up your little... Yeah... But Amelia, you're free to go home now"

"Thank you doctor Razeil..." I said fighting back a laugh "I'll get dressed right away" He turned and walked "well that was awkward" I said jumping up from the bed. Taylor just smiled and turned around so I could take off the hospital robe.

When I had finished Taylor's lips found mine again. The kisses were more hungrier than before, more urgency, more passion, more electricity flowed through my body. Until I was somehow straddling him. His hands explored my body. They then found there way up my top and onto the back of my bra. My heart rate quickened... Was he going to unhook it? Was we supposed to do it right here on the hospital bed?... With my friends and family just round the corner?... We're Will sat not that long ago?... Instead his hands moved along the side of it

Thank god. I thought to myself.

There was a soft nocking and I jumped to the other side of the room

"Time to go Amelia" My mom said popping her head round the corner "oh, uh... Hi Taylor" she said, noticing him for the first time. She didn't look comfortable with only me and him in the room

"Hi miss Cul- Swan!" wait... Miss what? What was he going to say before Swan?

"Pease" said my mom looking restrained "call me Bella, Amelia?"

"One moment" I said and she nodded

"I'll go wait in the car"

"Okay" I replied

"That was intense..." Taylor said before taking my hand and walking me to the door

"Tell me about it" I mumbled "um, Taylor?" I asked quietly

"Hmm?" He looked at me

"What was you going to call my mom before you said Swan?" He went quite

"Uh... I don't remember" he shrugged

Liar

"Oh, okay..." And I left it there... For now at least...

"So... See you tonight?" Said Taylor when we got to my moms car

"Yeah, I'll leave my window open..."

"Good" he replied before kissing me lightly on the lips and waking to go meet Will who was staring at me.

I got into the car and turned the radio up and began to sing along to Kelly Clarkson's 'since you've been gone'


	5. Chapter 5

Song's: How long will I love you-Ellie Goulding

Enchanted- Taylor Swift

_x_

It was eight o'clock when we got home.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks" I said egar to get to my room and let Taylor in

"Okay, if you do there's some pasta in the fridge"

"Thanks mom, but I think I'm going to go get an early night"

And with that I ran up stairs and flung open my window to find my ledge empty.

"Oh." I said out loud, noticing a small white piece of paper and a rosebud. I opened the paper and read it.

'I'll come up soon. Just gotta sort something out with Will and Jake.'

Taylor.

That's weird. What would Will and Taylor have to sort out with Jacob Black? I decided it was none of my business and got my keyboard out and stated to play

"How long will I love you

As long as stars are above you

And longer if I can

How long will I need you

As long as the seasons need to follow there plan

How long will I be with you

As long as the sea is bound to wash up on the sand

How long will I want you

As long as you want me to and if by far

How long will I hold you

As long as your farther told you and longer if i can

How long will I give to you

As long as I live through you, however long you say

How long will I love you

As long as stars are above you

And longer if I may

Mmmmmh

Mmmmmmh"

I smiled at the end result

"Nice song, is it for anyone special?" I whizzed round to see Taylor, looking all hot and bothered, on my window ledge

"Taylor. How long have you been sat there?" I asked getting up and sitting on my bed

"I came in when you started singing about the sea" he silently jumped down as sat on my bed "so... Is it?"

I looked at him confused

"Is it what?"

"Is it about someone special?" I looked up at him

"Yes actually, my boyfriend"

He chuckled to himself

"He's a lucky guy" I smiled sheepishly

"So... You love me?"

I flushed a vibrant shade of red, out of everything the song talked about he had to choose that?

"I... Uh... It's just a song Taylor..."I said nervously tugging at my sleeve

"It's okay to say you do Amelia... Because... I-"

"Amelia, I really think you should eat something" My mom nocked on my door

"Crap!" I mumbled to Taylor "quick under the bed" he didn't refuse and jumped under my bed with a quick peck on the lips left me breathless

"Come in!" I yelled and sat with my legs dangling off the side of the bed

"Here, I made you some toast" my mom said, setting it down on my desk. She took a sly glance towards my window then to the wardrobe then under my bed. Crap

"Amelia? You know you can talk to me about anything... right?..."

"Yeah mom, I know" I said looking away

"Anything at all..." She nodded to under my bed "goodnight Amelia..." She said with a smug smile on her face as she turned and walked away.

Bella's POV

How stupid did this girl think I was? Everybody knows that if you want to hide someone, you hide them in the closet

"Everything okay?" Jacob asked seeing the smile on my face

"Yeah, It's never been better" He opened his arms and embraced me in a hug. Me and Jacob aren't together, He's just been there for me when Amelia was born and when... He... Left...

"So you really think its going to work with them two?" He asked pulling away

"I'm not too sure anymore..." I answer truthfully, jumping up on the kitchen counter

"Why do you say that?"

"Because... Its like you said... Taylor's probably going to shift any week now, any day even! And then he's going to automatically hate Mia, break her heart and then-" Jacob cut me off

"That won't happen, I won't let it happen"

"But you can't know that...You can't force him to stay with her! What if he imprints? What if he already has?"

Jacob went silent

"Well then... What shall we do?" I shuck my head

"I have no idea..."

Amelia's POV

My mouth hung open.

"You what?!" I said for the tenth time

"I. Love. You" Taylor said slowly

I flopped down on my bed "I must be dreaming" He laughed and scooped me up in one swift movement to sit in between his legs. While he was laid back on my bed I took the liberty to nibble on some toast. Turns out i was hungry. "Okay, just say it one more time..."

He smiled and turned me to look at him "I love you, Amelia Swan" A slow smile spread across my face as I hugged him

"I love you too!" I kissed him softly on the lips

"Well, that's good to know" we sat in silence just enjoying holding each other. Until Taylor's phone chimed. I managed to catch glimpse of who it was. "Stefanie?..." I whispered to myself, how the hell did she get my boyfriends number?

'What are you up to?'

I picked up on his thoughts

'With Mia' he replied back quickly

'Oh...'

He put down his phone and smiled at me

"Who was that?" I said picking up my guitar

"Oh... No one" Liar "so... Are you just going to sit there or are you going to play me something?"

"Oh Uh... Pick one" I handed him my book full of songs

"What about... Enchanted?"

"Okay... But it's not finished" I went red... Enchanted was about meeting Taylor for the first time

"It's okay" He smirked reading the lyrics

'I love teasing her' his voice filleted through and I smiled

"Whatdaa you smiling about?"

"Nothing..." I replied and started to sing

"There I was again to tonight

Forcing laughter faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

Walls of incinerate

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is that

It was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes listed have we met

Across the room your Sillitoe

Talks to me gives way to me

The playful conversations start

Counting all your quick remarks

Pacing notes and secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is that I was enchanted to meet you"

"That's all I got"

"It's good, Really good!"

"Thanks" I yawned

"I think it's bedtime for little Mia"

"Shut up!" I hit him playfully and yawned again

"Seriously now, it's bed time. We have school tomorrow" I groaned "Don't remind me"

He laughed "Night Amelia..."

"Night Taylor" we kissed softly before he jumped out my window

'Man I love that girl...' His thoughts drifted

I laid on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
